Twimore: Kidnap and Love
by Poison Heart The Killjoy
Summary: So, basically, me and xXxalbiixXx got bored one day, and Twimore came to fruition... PARAMORE AND TWILIGHT! :P YAY! Rated M for later chapters. Mainly Jalice, and Hemmett, i think its Hemmet, but anyway...


_**OK, GUYS! Note from Joshley Obsessive Fangirl here... Even though Joshley would be the number 1 couple, I have two new couples, which are not expected... maybe. They are Jalice (Josh and Alice) and Hemmett (Hayley and Emmett). I know, shock horror... but anyway... ON WITH THE STORY!  
This story was written by two people, Joshley Obsessive Fangirl, who is responsible for the Paramore bits (duh) and you will NEVER guess who is writing the Twilight bits! xXx albii xXx, dun dun dun :D**_

Twilight/Paramore crossover.

Hayley Williams...

"What's up Seattle? We are PARAMORE!" I screamed out to the crowd, who screamed, yelled, squealed and wolf whistled back at me. Ah, the joy of an appreciative crowd.

Jasper Hale...

We were running late to the gig, which meant so much anger and dissapointment. EURG! Stupid feelings! I sat in the back of the car as Alice drove. We were all excited to go see Paramore.  
Well, all of us except Edward.  
He was only going to make Bella happy, as it was her birthday present.  
"Don't want to go see Paramore, I could be at home doing something interesting but nooooo, you all had to get Bella excited and pick this as her present."Edward mumbled trying to take us on a guilt trip.  
"Edward, its not that bad, cause I'M GOING TO MEET HAYLEY WILLIAMS!"Emmett squealed. I didn't like ANY of the emotions coming from him at that moment, except the happiness was okay.  
Sort of.  
Not really.  
No it wasn't.  
Ah, who am I kidding? I HATE IT!I have too much excitement and happiness to deal with right now .Just as the words left Emmett`s lips Rosalie got jealous and sad. She and I both feeling the same way, before we left Alice decided to 'touch up' on her make-up, `cause she wanted to look perfect for Josh Farro,**(JOSHLEY OBSSSIVE FANGIRL! IM NOT SURE IF HE IS THE GUITARIST OR NOT BUT I THINK HE IS :P Dont worry xXAlbiiXx, he is) **Paramore's lead guitarist. We pulled up and Alice, Bella and Emmett all squealed, jumping out. The rest of us got out and walked up to stand in the line to get in the gig. It was only small because we were late.  
"What's up Seattle? We are PARAMORE!"We all heard being screamed into a microphone from the other side.  
"HAYLEY! OH MY GOD! THAT WAS HAYLEY! I LOVE HER!"Emmett screamed, Rosalie was so sad and jealous at that moment, I felt so bad for her, and then Alice, my Alice, yelled out something that changed it all.  
"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE JOSH! I HOPE HE SEES ME!"I grabbed Rosalie's arm and we both ran away, leaving our family behind, just kept running, never to turn back around.

Josh Farro...

I saw the 'weird' people enter, and I knew what they were. Don't get me wrong, I don't believe in vampires, but living with Hayley Williams is bound to make you half-superstitious. She could be a bloody pixie! The littlest weird one, the one who looked almost as pixie as Hayley, caught my eyes for a minute. Her eyes were yellow in colour, and her face was thin and pale. She was so... paramore-ish, if that's even a word. **(A/N from Joshley Obsessive Fangirl: I found out paramore-ish isn't a word. DAMN YOU WINDOWS DICTIONARY! You just killed my dreams!)** Jeremy looked my way for a second, and said  
"Dude, Josh, Hayley just asked you a question!"  
Whoops. I had nearly blown the whole gig! Just because I was staring at a girl!  
"Sorry Hayley, whataya want?" I quipped, speaking into the mike.  
"What song do you want to play next?" This part was scripted, I was meant to say Ignorance, but I gave Hayley a meaningful look, hoping she would understand, then moved my head to look at the littlest weird one  
"CrushCrushCrush." I nearly sighed into the mike. Hayley screwed up her mouth, just to prove that she was unhappy, put on a fake smile, and then yelled.  
"Ok, Seattle, get ready for some RIOT!" The crowd screamed. Hayley looked at me again, and her face said one thing. _You, my little sugar-pie, are in deep trouble._ I gulped, and began to play the song.  
Now I'm confused. There's Hayley, who I've always had some kind of feeling for, and now there's this little weird one, who has come into my life and BAM! Hit me like a tonne of bricks. I'm in a bad position now. Hayley or the Unknown Girl? Gulp.

Bella Cullen-Swan

The gig finally ended and Edward had to drag me out, literally. We found our way to where we parked and started to drive home.  
"OH MY GOD! JOSH FARRO ACTUALLY LOOKED AT ME!"Alice squealed, looking out the window with a dreamy face.  
"JEEZ ALICE! DON'T THINK THINGS LIKE THAT NEAR ME!"Edward screeched. Emmett was looking out his window too, with the same dreamy face...for Hayley Williams.  
"Edward! I want to see Paramore again! Pweeease?"I used my best begging voice. Emmett and Alice joined in too. Edward signed and Alice squealed.  
"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GOING TO KIDNAP PARAMORE FOR ME!" She squealed. Edward pulled over.  
"I'm doing it for Bella, it's _her_ birthday and you guys are helping."Edward growled, glaring at Alice. We just laughed at him, being too happy.

Jeremy Davis...  
"JOSHUA NEIL FARRO! YOU NEARLY BLEW THE WHOLE GIG! WE HAD TO TOTALLY EDIT THE SETLIST! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Hayley screamed. I could hear her from the bathroom, and she was further down the hall. I heard Josh mumble something, and something that sounded like a growl emanated from Hayley. I walked towards the rear end of the bus, and stood in the doorway near the kitchen, laughing a little bit.  
"Lay off him, SpongeBob." I heard Zac mutter, knowing it would stir her up more. She glared at him, and he fell silent.  
"Hayley, you just need to understand. She was... paramore-ish!" he moaned. The thought looked like it nearly caused him agony  
"She was just a mega hot girl!" Hayley screamed  
"She was more than that!" He bellowed back  
"Ha, I doubt it!" she retorted, sticking her tongue out  
"But, Hayley, she was Para-  
"Is that even a word?" she asked, her serious mask disappearing.  
"Well according to windows dictionary, it's not. Stupid windows." He sighed, and slipped into a daydream.  
"Grr. Josh. Do it again, then I will hurt you." She snarled, and she headed for the bathroom. I heard sobbing, and I nearly cried too. She was so upset... then she started singing, her voice cracking with the sobs. I could faintly hear what song it was  
"Cause we are broken, what must we do to restart? Our innocence, and all the promise we adored, give us life again, 'cause we just wanna feel whole" she sang, and then sobs overcame her again. They were racking her whole body, i could tell. She was totally destroyed by this incident, and not because Josh nearly destroyed the show. Then the shower water started. We knew it was safe to talk out loud without her hearing us.  
"Don't worry Josh." I said. He looked hurt, like he was about to cry as well. Something was going on here.  
"Yeah, Hayley's crazy." Taylor quipped.  
"She just doesn't get it. I still love her. I still love Hayley. You guys know that, right?"  
"YOU WHAT?" we all screamed. This was the first time we had heard anything like this.  
"Ah, well I guess I didn't tell you that," He said sheepishly, shoving his hair out of his face, "well, I've... I ... always liked Hayley. Lots."  
"Oh, well, she probably doesn't know it now, Mr She-Was-Paramore-ish. You might want to make it up to her, and fast!" Zac exclaimed  
"What do you mean? Tell her?" Josh stuttered, his eyes wide. Now he thought we were nuts!  
"Not now, let her clam down a bit" I said.  
"Ok." He sighed, and slipped into a daydream again. We all locked eyes for a minute, and shook our heads. Josh was in deep-doo-doo.

_3 hours later..._  
"HAYLEY! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM! WE HAVE A GIG IN A MINUTE!" I yelled, and banged on the door. No answer. Hayley never took this long to get ready for a gig. We knew she wasn`t crying, because we couldn`t hear her.  
"HAYLEY!" Josh screamed, and banged on the door louder. Was she dead? Josh was beginning to look distraught. We all knew he had some kind of feeling for her now. And it was sure as hell showing through now. Little-Paramore-ish girl forgotten, we finally managed to get the door open.  
"Hayley?" we asked, all simultaneously. The only answer was the shower water still running. None of us were game to look and see if she was there, so we all yelled again  
"HAYLEY!"  
"Hayley, come on! HAYLEY!"  
"Josh, she is here, just be patient." I mumbled. All he could do was silently tear up. Even if we weren't going to admit it, he knew Hayley was gone.  
"HAYLEY!" he yelled again.  
"Josh, just stop!" Taylor screamed. Josh began to get impatient, and ripped open the shower curtain.  
She wasn't there. Oh boy.

Emmett Cullen...

I pulled up around the corner from where the Paramore touring bus was parked, and ran up to the bus. I stopped outside one of the windows when i smelt Hayley's scent. I opened the window and silently went in.  
CRAP! It's the bathroom!  
Thank god she wasn't already in the shower. That could be a messy job. I snuck up behind her and stabbed her with a needle filled with some sedative stuff Edward gave me, and she fainted. Like a little doll, I put her in a black bag. I got back out the window, carried Hayley back to the car and drove home.

Zac Farro...  
Never have I seen Josh so angry and tearful at the same time. He just lost Hayley, AND managed to destroy a tour. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?  
"Josh, it's ok. I reckon she just hid in the cupboard." I said, trying to be soothing.  
It wasn't working.  
"JUST SHUT UP ZAC! ADMIT IT! SHE'S GONE!" he screamed, and locked himself in his bunk. We could still hear him sobbing.  
"Man, he's torn up!" Jeremy muttered.

_3 hours later..._

"Josh, come out, we need to tell them she's gone." I said, climbing over the suitcases, into our makeshift tour room. He didn't answer.  
"Josh? Josh? JOSH?" I yelled. Taylor and Jeremy came sprinting in.  
"Zac, what's going on?" Taylor asked. He had panic in his eyes.  
"JOSH!" I yelled again, ignoring them.  
"Za-OH NO! JOSH'S GONE TOO!" Jeremy yelled. He was just playing a game, running like Hayley. That was Jeremy's theory. I knew better.  
"J-j-j-j-j-j-j-o-s-s-s-h," I stuttered, "a-a-a-n-n-d H-a-a-y-y-l-l-l-ey. G-g-g-one."  
"Zac, they're not gone. They're just playing a game. You know Hayley and Josh, they're pranksters. They're just doing this so we get wound up. Soon Hayley will come bursting out, and yell 'fooled ya!' and Josh will laugh along with her, then we'll go do the gig, and everything will be fine, you'll see" Jeremy said.  
"YOU IDIOT! THEY'RE GONE, GODDAMMINT!" I screamed at him. He snorted, and turned away.  
I went and sat in the TV room. Taylor and Jeremy knew better than to follow me. I sat for a while, watching some show on TV until I saw a black figure enter the room. It looked like one of the one's Josh was staring at during the Seattle show. They put a black bag over my head, I felt a pain in my arms and legs, and I lost consciousness

Alice Cullen  
I walked up to the door of the tour bus and opened the door and walked in to see no other than Josh Farro himself. I kept a calm face.  
"Who're you?" he asked, looking worried, "Are you the one who took Hayley?"  
"NO, silly fool, that was Emmett!" I laughed. "I got sent to get you." I winked at him flirtasiously  
"Wha-" he mumbled, but I put my fingers over his mouth.  
"Just shh, and do everything i say." I put my face right next to his. I didn't tell him to do it, but he kissed me, like I knew he would. I almost didn't want to sedate him, but I had too. My cue. I stuck the needle in his shoulder. He slumped in my arms, and it nearly made me sob. I just knocked out Josh Farro. Shit. I put the black bag over his head .I carried the bag he was in to my Porsche, strapped him into the passenger seat and started to drive. When we were halfway home he started to stir.  
"Where am i?" He groaned, and I squealed.  
"OH MY GOD! Hi Josh, I'm Alice! It's going to be okay!" I squeaked, then had a vision.  
_I kissed his lips lightly, and he moaned.  
"Alice! If Hayley catches me, were dead!" he exclaimed.  
"That's what makes it so much fun." I laughed, a little bit darkly.  
"You evil little pixie!" he laughed, and kissed me. I had to try so hard to not bust open his vein. His smell was sweet and overpowering.  
"Love me forever?" iI asked.  
'If you change me, yes." He growled, and i had to answer him the way he wanted to be answered. He kissed me again. I was trying so hard, i nearly balked this time, and ripped out his main artery.  
"I'm trying really had not to change you now!" I moaned. I really was trying hard. He was about to make me scream!  
"Do it, Alice, i know you want too." He whispered huskily. Josh Farro. Would he become a vampire? The smell overcame me, I bit hard into his wrist, and he fainted. Have i killed him? No, because the change has begun. He's screaming. I heard footsteps outside, and hid him under the bed, covering his mouth with my hands, in a slap. I heard a snap. Crap. I broke his teeth out. I hope they get replaces.  
Shit. Hayley is going to kill me._  
"LET ME GO!"He screamed. I moved my hand over to where his head was trying to get out of the bag.  
"It's going to be okay Josh. We are going to kiss and live happily ever after."I said then knocked him out with my hand.

Taylor York...  
"Uh, Zac? The fans are getting angry. We had better go tell them Hayley and Josh have vanished into thin air." I stuttered. I think there is a pattern emerging here. Whenever one of us has been left alone, then they've vanished. So me and Jeremy decided that we'll find Zac, then none of us, and I mean NONE OF US will be left alone.  
"Zac?" Jeremy said. Both of us began to worry. Not Zac too!  
"ZAC!" I yelled until my throat went hoarse. He wasn't there. My head began to whirl  
"Uh, Taylor?" Jeremy stuttered. I whirled around to see him, to ask what he wanted, to see no-one there.  
Now it's just me.  
"Oh no." I whispered, and then it went black.

Emmett`s POV  
I took Hayley into the room we were going to keep Paramore in and put the bag down, letting Hayley roll out like a little doll. She started to gain consiousness.  
"Hey, Hayley."I said, smiling, and sat opposite her. Her face went pale then enraged.  
"WHO ARE YOU?"she screeched, trying to swing a punch at me. I grabbed her wrist lightly, and put it back at her side.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."I said, smiling. She glared at me with a cold face that, if I weren't a vampire, would've scared me. Then she pulled a flirtatious smile and leaned closer to me.  
"Well, do you want to let me go?" she asked, looking into my eyes. Wow, she's pretty.  
"Nope."I said, smiled, then knocked her out with some more sedative, "'Night, Hayley." I turned off the lights, and shut the door, as Alice came past, with the second person. She had a funny look on her face, crossed between disgust and happiness.  
"Emmett, you wont believe me, but i just had a vision of me turning Josh Farro into a vampire." She mumbled, and walked past, leaving me stunned.

Hayley Williams...  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM HAYLEY WILLIAMS OF PARAMORE! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" I screamed from the top of my lungs for the hundredth time. I knew I wasn't going to get a response, so I crawled back as far as I could. I hit something warm, fleshy. It could have been anything, even a dead body, so I screamed.  
"Would you stop screaming? I have such a headache, I'm allergic to whatever they used to knock me out with!" a voice came from somewhere. I screeched again. I think it was the fleshy heap. The voice was familiar in some way. So familiar, it made my heart pound to hear it. _My hearts pounding. That means I'm still alive. Oh, I miss Josh! Where is he?_  
"You don't listen, do you? I said stop screaming!" the voice came again. Thud. Thud. Thud. _Heart, SHUT THE HELL UP, I'M TRYING TO LISTEN._ I think that's Josh!  
"J-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-osh?" I muttered. It probably wasn't him, but even so...  
"Hayley? Is that you?" the voice came again.  
"Yes. Is that you Josh? Please, answer me?" I nearly screamed, knowing, that if it WAS Josh, then it would make his headache worse. The voice didn't answer. A pair of lips did. I felt electricity. _JOSH! JOSH! JOSH! _My mind chanted. When his lips were finally disconnected from mine, I hugged him close.  
"Josh." I mumbled, crying, "Where are we?"  
"I don't know. All I remember is you going into the bathroom, then not coming out, me having an attack at Zac, then locking myself in my bunk. Then this black thing got me, and..." he faltered off as another thing got flung into the room. It landed in Josh's lap. I screamed again, and Josh blocked his ears.  
"You really have to stop that, Hayley. My head's pounding."  
"Mine was, for a while, but it wears off, I swear."  
"Hayley? Josh? Is that you guys?" another voice came. It was the thing that got flung into the room. The voice sounded similar to Josh's, but there was a difference.  
"ZAC?" we both yelled, Josh gripping at his ears. His headache must be really bad.

Edward Cullen

Alice and I sat outside the room listening to Hayley and Josh talking. It sounded like Josh had a really bad headache and was trying to convince Hayley that he was Josh. Then we heard the sound of kissing from the room.  
".."Alice growled leaping to the door, but I grabbed her before she even got close. Emmett ran in and chucked another person in.  
"3 down, 2 to go" he chuckled, and left again

Josh Farro...  
"Josh! Hayley!" Zac yelled, and hugged both of us, "where are we?"  
"We were asking the same thing when you came in. Is there a light switch?" I asked. Zac might've seen one as he got thrown in.  
"Dunno, let's look for one!" Hayley said, and you could faintly see a glimmer. It was her eyes. They shined with adventure. I got up, and tried to open the door. Maybe there was some light outside. The door flew open as soon as i touched it. There wasn't.  
"Josh. I'd move if I was you." came a voice we didn't know. Something else was thrown in. I heard a slam as the door was closed again, and a click. We were locked in.  
"Great. Someone else is here."  
"Do you reckon its Jeremy or Taylor?"  
"It could be both of us? I swear i got thrown in with someone!" one voice said.  
"TAYLOR?" We all yelled. I seemed to have gotten over my headache  
"Hey, I'm here too!" the other voice said.  
"JEREMY!" we yelled again.  
"GROUP HUG!" Hayley screamed, and we all embraced. So we were here as 5. Paramore. Never separated.

Bella Cullen-Swan

They FINALLY had all the Paramore and wouldn't let me see them! I jumped up from the couch and started to run to the door of the "holding cell" as we were calling it, but, as usual, someone caught me.  
FRIGGING EDWARD!  
So I turned to my last resort: Whining.

Zac Farro...  
"Can I see them yet?" I heard a voice from outside.  
"Shut up guys, someone's talking!" I whispered.  
"NO, Bella, for the hundredth time!" the guy who threw me in said.  
"But EDWARD! It's been 3 hours! I want to see Paramore now!" the girl, Bella, whined.  
With the faint bit of light we had, I saw Hayley mouth _they want to see us? Why?_ Then Josh shrugged his shoulders and mouthed_ I dunno! _We were all a little bit confused.  
"You saw them at a gig less than a day ago!" Edward yelled. I heard Bella mumble something, then there was a sigh, a click, and the door opened.  
"Oh my god! PARAMORE!" she shrieked, clapping her hands together like a little baby, and giggling like a schoolgirl.  
Hayley, forcing a smile, said:  
"Come on guys, let's put on a show for them."  
"Can we have the light on first?" Josh moaned.  
"We don't have any instruments, Hayley" Jeremy laughed.  
"What do you need?" Edward asked.  
"They need 2 guitars, one bass guitar, one drum kit and a microphone, maybe a keyboard as well." Bella rattled off.  
Scary Bella.  
"I can get it all." The Edward one said, and left.  
_Oh crap. :s _i typed into my phone, and showed them. They all nodded.


End file.
